I Live Forever
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Is it so easy to lose your best friend? [Completed]


Title: I Live Forever 1/1  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: Karri  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. The song "Remember Me" belonged to Troy soundtrack.  
Warnings: Total AU.  
Summary: Is it so easy to lose your best friend?

**Ithilien**

Lord Legolas walked and enjoyed the view, but in the heart, the sea called to him. Approaching the elf with a letter in hand, Lord Gimli watched his friend with sad eyes. He feared for Legolas and knew he must talk him about it.

" Legolas, lad?" Gimli said.

"What is it Gimli?" Legolas eyes remained fixed on the view.

"I… We…," Gimli tried to say.

"What Gimli?" Legolas asked. Turning to face his friend, he added, "You want to ride to Gondor?"

Gimli nodded.

"I cannot, Gimli. I cannot face another death," Legolas said .

"Why?" Gimli asked, confused.

"It is like a sickness, all those I have befriended dying in my arms," Legolas explained. Wiping away tears, he added ,"I cannot. Forgive me."

"I am not dead yet, lad," Gimli said and squeezed Legolas' hand.

"Aragorn is dying, I know," Legolas said. "I read the letter."

"He wants to talk to us, before it is too late," Gimli said.

"You mean he wants to talk with us before death claims him," Legolas whispered. He sighed heavily and said : "I will come. "

Then he walk away.

"Where are you going?" Gimli said and hurry after him.

"To speak with Aragorn one last time, and then to sail to Valinor, to the Grey Heavens," Legolas said. "The sea is calling me. It is time for me to leave, too."

"I will join you, lad," Gimli offered.

"It is too kind of you, Master Dwarf, I cannot ask you to join me. You have people to take care of…" Legolas began, but Gimli cut him off.

"My people have already been taken care of. You are the one that needs me now, lad," Gimli said.

"But, Gimli, listen to me…" Legolas tried to say.

"No, lad, it is time that you listen to me," Gimli cut in. Noticing the frown upon Legolas' face, he added: "You did not ask me to join you, I freely offered."

"It is settled then," Legolas said, with a heavy sigh.He watched the sunset. Orange blended with pink covered the sky as the sun went down. It was beautiful!  
"It is the time to go , Gimli," Legolas said.

"Yes, it is," Gimli answered.

"Ride with me," Legolas requested

He lifted the dwarf onto the horse, and then he mounted himself. Their thoughts wondered as they rode across Gondor.

**

* * *

**

**Two weeks later, in Gondor…**

King Elessar lay in the bed, with Arwen sitting at this side.

"Did you send the letters to them?" He asked. She nodded, as she wiped away tears.

"Do you think Legolas will come?" Aragorn asked her.

"He will come," Arwen assured, seeking to comfort her husband. "And Gimli with him."

" Gimli make sure that he comes ," Aragorn stated with certainty. He knew how stubborn Legolas could be. He remembered how the elf had taken loosing the tally to Gimli at Helm's Deep.

"Do you still fear he will not come?" Arwen asked.

Seeing the worry in her husband's expression, she assured, "You have always been like brothers. He will not let you pass without bidding farewell. You know it." she said as new tears covered her face.

New tears spilled onto her cheeks. As Aragorn reached up to wipe them away, the door opened. The guard announced that visitor's had arrived: an elf and a dwarf.

"Where are they? Call them in," Arwen asked.

Gimli nearly fell as he ran heedlessly into room. Thoughts of losing his friend filled his with fear and grief.

"Where is Legolas?" Aragorn asked, afraid that the elf had not come.

Gimli nodded toward the door, and as Aragorn watched, Legolas appeared.

Legolas' eyes glistened with tears he could not longer contain. He wanted to move closer, but could not; it was too hard. He could only stand where he was and cry.

Arwen moved to Gimli's side and, taking him by the arm, pulled him out of the room; Legolas and Aragorn needed to be alone As they passed, Gimli pushed Legolas out of the doorway, and close the door behind him.

" Legolas?" A weak voice roused Legolas.

He fixed his gaze on Aragorn, but still could not force his feet to carry him any closer.

" Legolas, come to me," Aragorn requested weakly.

Legolas moved slowly nearer. Stopping at the beside, he sat next to his friend and watching him, tears continuing to fall.

" Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded in acknowledgment He could not yet say a word. He was too frightened of loosing Aragorn.

"Promise me, you are not angry at that I am leaving?" Aragorn said.

"I cannot promise you that," Legolas answered, his lips quivering with barely contained fear.

" Legolas?"

Aragorn tried to move his hands over Legolas' hair; he tried to catch the elf' eyes.

" Legolas, my dear friend, please look at me," he begged.

"I will give you my immortality…please, do not leave me," Legola scried despairingly.

"No, my friend, I cannot stay," Aragorn said.

Legolas' eyes flashed with anger. How Aragorn, his best friend, refuse to accept the gift he offered.

"But why?" he asked. "I do not want to lose you!"

" Legolas, hear me, listen my voice," Aragorn said.

_'Remember__  
__I will still be here__  
__As long as you hold me__  
__In your memory._

_Remember__  
__When your dreams have ended__  
__Time can be transcended,__  
__Just remember me._

_I Am the one star__  
__That keeps burning__  
__So brightly__  
__It is the last light__  
__To fade into the rising sun._

_And with you__  
__Whenever you tell__  
__My story__  
__For I am all I've done._

_Remember__  
__I will still be here__  
__As long as you hold me__  
__In your memory__  
__Remember me._

_I__  
__Am that one voice__  
__In the cold wind__  
__That whispers__  
__And if you listen__  
__You'll hear me call across the sky._

_As long as__  
__I still can reach out__  
__And touch you__  
__Then I will never die._

_Remember__  
__I'll never leave you__  
__If you will only__  
__Remember me._

_Remember__  
__I will still be here__  
__As long as you hold me__  
__In your memory._

_Remember__  
__When your dreams have ended__  
__Time can be transcended__  
__I live forever,__  
__Remember me.'__  
_

Legolas looked upon his friend. There was no movement as the last words slipped from his lips. King Elessar was dead. He was dead! Panic swelled in Legolas' chest.

Waiting outside Gimli and Arwen heard things being thrown. Gimli moved to go inside, but Arwen stopped him: "My friend, he needs to be alone."

"No, Arwen. He needs to be with friends. Aragorn is gone," Gimli replied mournfully.

Arwen knew that he was right and it that hurt. Her husband was dead.

"I suppose you right," Arwen said, as tears slid down her cheeks.

Gimli opened the door and found the elf lying on the floor, crying, mourning the loss of his best friend, grieving the loss of the king of Gondor.

Arwen watched from the door. She studied her husband; he was seemed lifeless, though his eyes were yet open. She moved to his side and gently kissed his forehead, and then closed his eyes.

Gimli knelt over Legolas and squeezed the elf's shoulder in silent support. Legolas need to understand that he still had friend. Not all of them had yet died.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Few days after…**_**_  
_**  
Standing upon the last grey ship were Legolas and Gimli. The elf watched the sunset. Imagining Aragorn in the sun, he reached up a hand to caress his friend's face. The movement frightened Gimli. Thinking the elf wanted to jump into the water, he held tightly to Legolas.

Legolas let his tears fall into his cheeks, as he remembered Aragorn last words:

_Remember'__  
__When your dreams have ended__  
__Time can be transcended__  
__I live forever,__  
__Remember me.'_

THE END


End file.
